


Monsters We Both Are

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: She offered comfort in the form of a prickle against his skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



She offered comfort in the form of a prickle against his skin, coolness seeping in to tame the burning heat inside. Carcharoth’s eyes drooped. After days spent on his feet roaming in agony from the jewel searing in his stomach, the coolness oozing in alleviated the pain. 

“Relax. You’re safe here,” came the gentle hiss in his ear. Another prickle, this time closer to his gut, the chill a welcoming relief. But when the third prickle came against his throat something awoke in his mind and he resisted against her bind. 

_“Do not resist me!”_ she hissed. 

Tearing from her hold with a sharp howl, Carcharoth strode a few feet away before he whipped back around, glaring at the thin, hairy, pointy arms from the shadows. 

“Fiend!” he growled. “Comfort from my ailment you promised, but death instead you schemed against me!”

 _“Give it to me! The light of the jewels are mine!”_ hissed the voice from the shadows. _It’s sister-light I already carry inside me! Let them be united!_

Carcharoth sneered. “Look at yourself! How cursed has your already wretched life become! Be gone now, and suffer!” 

_“And may death befall you!”_ The horrid, tight voice of Ungoliant spiraled out, as spidery as her form, as the tip of her pincers peeked out of the shadows. 

“Monsters we both are, but I at the least have not succumbed and became slave to my own lust!” 

His dark laughter like a howl, he bolted out of sight just as the rest of Ungoliant appeared out of the shadows. Hideous and large, her arms reached weakly for the jewel in the werewolf’s belly, every inch of her alit with the anguish of having been so close and yet so far from tasting more of the light of the Two Trees. 

_“The Light is mine!”_ she hissed out into the night. _“He, that wretched Black Foe, had promised them to me! And mine again they shall be! The wolf shall forever look over his shoulder in fear of me, for I will haunt every angle of his existence!_

She turned to her own arm and began to gnaw. 

Soon, a thousand tiny spiders scattered from the cave, following the trail left by the stench of the accursed werewolf.


End file.
